Pumbaa/Gallery
|-|The Lion King= PumbaHoldsEveryone.png|Pumbaa holding Simba PumbaaShowsSimpathy.png|Pumbaa confronts Simba YouKnowKid...jpg|Pumbaa with Timon and Simba Tonybancroft-pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa PumbaaEgiptServent.png PumbaaUnconucedMonkey.png PumbaaDrinks.png Hakuna Matata.png swingi_pumbaa.jpeg|Pumbaa swinging on a branch in the oasis PumbaaStars.jpg Inner Jungle.png|Timon and Pumbaa traipse the jungle HuntingPumbaa.png|Pumbaa PumbaaInsectHD.jpg chasing_pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa being chased by Nala PumbaaScreams.jpg|"She's gonna eat me!" Pumbaa Worried TLK 6419.jpg PumbaaBows.jpg|Pumbaa in awe of Simba PumbaaKissFeet.png Timoncries.jpg Pumbaa&TimonSleeping.png PumbaaScreamsMorning.png 17300.jpg PumbaDretYourServes.png Hula.png|Pumbaa and Timon Yep.png|Pumbaa singing "The Hula Song" PumbaaRobertDeniro.png|Pumbaa Watchingsimbatakehisthrone.png Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 3.07.25 PM.png|Pumbaa on Pride Rock with Timon, Simba, and Nala |-|The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa= Hail Pumbaa.png|The three natives bow before Pumbaa in "Boara Boara" Gold Nugget.png|Pumbaa finds a gold nugget in "Yukon Con" Striking Deal.png|Timon and Pumbaa with the flying squirrel in "Saskatchewan Catch" Dangling Timon.png|Timon and Pumbaa caught in a net in "Brazil Nuts" New Mom.png|Timon and Pumbaa with their new mother in "Truth or Zaire" Pumbaa Son.png|Pumbaa with his adopted son in "Never Everglades" TimonmeetsPumbaa.png|Pumbaa meets Timon Claudia-_water.png|Timon, Pumbaa, and Princess Claudia. Claudia-_safe.png Timon_and_pumbaa_in_the_title_sequence.png|Timon and Pumbaa in the title sequence Courteous Quint 4.png Courteous Quint 3.png Claim Jumper Quint 2.png Bmp_Pumbaa.png|"Yay!" Bmp_Timon&Pumbaa.png Bmp_Pumbaa2.png Ne_Timon&Pumbaa2.png|"I'm gonna be a mommy!" Ne_Pumbaa.png|"Pumbaa Jr.!" Ne_Pumbaa3.png Ubae_Pumbaa.png Pumbaaphant.png Bjg_Pumbaa.png Bjg_Pumbaa2.png Ouat_Pumbaa.png Pumbaa embarassed.png Wnr Timon&Pumbaa2.png Wnr Timon&Pumbaa.png Wnr Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa unimpressed with Timon's action Wnr Pumbaa2.png|Pumbaa as a blue rhino Ie Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa ice skating Ie Timon&Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa agreeing to ice skate for Timon Santa Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa dressed as Santa Claus Timon and Pumbaa at the mall.png Ouat Timon&Pumbaa.png Timon and Pumbaa relaxing.png Timon & Pumbaa stargaze.png|Timon and Pumbaa stargazing MI_Timon&Pumbaa.png MI_Pumbaa.png FFFF_Pumbaa.png FFFF_Timon&Pumbaa.png Bestest Best Friend Day Feast.png Lsooh_Pumbaa.png S&S_Pumbaa.png Ff_Pumbaa.png|"Hey look. You're the Timonalisa." Pumbaasmile.png Pumbaabulgyeyes.png Ab TimonPumbaa.png Md Pumbaa.png Md Pumbaa2.png|Pumbaa having an idea on how he and Timon can make Rabbit leave them alone Md Timon&Pumbaa.png Md Timon&Pumbaa2.png Md Timon&Pumbaa3.png Fp.png|Timon and Pumbaa screaming Fp Pumbaaclones.png GiganticTimon&Pumbaa.png Timon&Pumbaa embrace.png KingPumbaa.png |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= IIPumbaaSimba'sPride3.png|Pumbaa and Simba Pu and Ki.png|Pumbaa talks to Kiara IIPumbaaSimba'sPride.png|Pumbaa and Timon IIPumbaaSimba'sPride1.png|Pumbaa diving IIPumbaaSimba'sPride2.png|Pumbaa in the water SP Pumbaa.png|"Sorry" SP Pumbaa2.png|Pumbaa screaming SP Pumbaa3.png|"The other white meat!" SP Timon&Pumbaa.png IIPumbaaSimba'sPride4.png RhinoChase.png KovuKlopka.png IIPumbaaSimba'sPride5.png|Pumbaa carrying Simba IIPumbaaSimba'sPride6.png IIPumbaaSimba'sPride7.png|Pumbaa and Timon IIPumbaaSimba'sPride8.png IIPumbaaSimba'sPride9.png|Timon and Pumbaa moon the outsiders Finalbattle timonpumbaa.png thisthingsloaded.png Notlikelove.png |-|The Lion King 1½= TimonandPumbaawatcheslionking.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa watching The Lion King PrviUtisciPumbaa.png Pumbaa3.jpg YoungPumbaExt1.png PrviUtisciPumbaa1.png PrviUtisciPumbaa2.png PrviUtisciPumbaa3.png PrviUtisciPumbaa4.png PrviUtisciPumbaa5.png PrviUtisciPumbaa6.png PrviUtisciPumbaa7.png PumbaaCuteGiantEyesLookingAtTimon.jpg PrviUtisciPumbaa8.png PrviUtisciPumbaa9.png PrviUtisciPumbaa10.png PrviUtisciPumbaa11.png PumbaaTimonWithSimba.jpg PrviUtisciPumbaa12.png PrviUtisciPumbaa13.png PrviUtisciPumbaa14.png Sunrise Simba.png PrviUtisciPumbaa15.png PrviUtisciPumbaa16.png PrviUtisciPumbaa17.png PrviUtisciPumbaa18.png PrviUtisciPumbaa19.png PrviUtisciPumbaa20.png PrviUtisciPumbaa21.png PrviUtisciPumbaa22.png PumbaaSad.jpg PrviUtisciPumbaa23.png PrviUtisciPumbaa24.png PrviUtisciPumbaa26.png PrviUtisciPumbaa27.png PrviUtisciPumbaa28.png PrviUtisciPumbaa29.png PrviUtisciPumbaa30.png |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = TimonPumbaaSimbaTLG.png|A painting of Pumbaa with Simba and Timon LogTLG.png|A painting of Simba growing up with Timon and Pumbaa TLGROTR Timon&Pumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa Timon Pumbaa Lion Guard.png|Timon and Pumbaa Timon Pumbaa Zuri.png|Pumbaa with Timon and Zuri Grouplog.png|Timon with his friends Mightbedangerous.png|Timon and Pumbaa worry about Bunga Itsboth.png|Timon with Bunga and Pumbaa Pleeease.png|"Please?" NopeBunga.png|Timon hesitant to accept Bunga's demands Haveyouforgotten.png|Timon reminds Bunga of Hakuna Matata Kion Bunga Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Kion TLG Cast.png|"Sorry." |-|The Lion Guard = "The Rise of Makuu" Timon Pumbaa and Bunga.png Timon Pumbaa and Ono.png ROM Pumbaa.png TimonPumbaaandBungasinging.png LionGuardcast.png Pumbaa licking Bunga.png "Bunga the Wise" TPwait.png|Timon and Pumbaa stand at the front of the line NotsofastTimon.png|Timon and Pumbaa halt the Lion Guard BungatheWiseTP.png|"Bunga the Wise!" DanceTP.png|Timon and Pumbaa dance DanceTP2.png|Timon and Pumbaa dance Theresonehoneybadger.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" Hessmarterthanme.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" Mightsoundkooky.png|Timon and Pumbaa with Kion Offthecharts.png|Timon and Pumbaa with a bushbuck Outthinksthebest.png|Timon and Pumbaa with a bushbuck Heartso.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" SoTP.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" Wisestofall.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" Puacameo2.png|Pumbaa swings LetBTW.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" DoTP.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" YourTP.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" ThinkingP.png|Pumbaa with a zebra GiraffeTP.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" MongooseP.png|Pumbaa with a mongoose Thatsyourcue.png|Timon and Pumbaa fetch Bunga LetBTW2.png|Bunga, Pumbaa, and Timon sing "Bunga the Wise" BTWtower.png|Bunga, Pumbaa, and Timon sing "Bunga the Wise" Flashgrin.png|Bunga, Pumbaa, and Timon sing "Bunga the Wise" Finalchorus.png|Bunga, Pumbaa, and Timon sing "Bunga the Wise" Bunwaves.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon Backinline.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon Pumreassure.png|Pumbaa addresses the crowd Sageretreat.png|Pumbaa in front of Bunga's lair Allowedentry.png|Timon and Pumbaa Whoawhatpart.png|Pumbaa with Timon and the Lion Guard StoppedbyP.png|Pumbaa halts Fuli Waitouthere.png|Pumbaa and Beshte Makeway1.png|Pumbaa in a parade Makeway2.png|Pumbaa in a parade Makeway3.png|Pumbaa in a parade Twopartiesmeet.png|Pumbaa in a parade Takeitontheroad.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon Pumbaaheadshot.png|Pumbaa gasps SowrongKion.png|Pumbaa with Bunga, Kion, and Timon LoveitPum.png|"Love it!" Retreatflood.png|Pumbaa retreats Upverticalcliff.png|Pumbaa retreats Legsup.png|Pumbaa and Timon "The Kupatana Celebration" UshariatKupa.png|Pumbaa at Kupatana "Fuli's New Family" RafikitreeTLG.png|Pumbaa rushes to Rafiki's tree BittenBunga.png|Pumbaa worried about Bunga Sayitaintso.png|"Say it ain't so!" Sadaboutadoptedson.png|Timon and Pumbaa cry Whatshegonnado.png|Pumbaa with Kion and Timon Fikidontcare.png|Pumbaa watches Rafiki ThankfultoFiki.png|Timon and Pumbaa Thinksonisdead.png|Timon and Pumbaa weep over Bunga Lookupfromcrying.png|Timon and Pumbaa Invitetofalls.png|Pumbaa invites the Lion Guard to Hakuna Matata Falls Cheetahfamily.png|Pumbaa with Bunga, Fuli, and Timon Saddestthing.png|Pumbaa feels sorry for Fuli Isntitsad.png|Pumbaa feels sorry for Fuli Eatalone.png|Pumbaa with Bunga, Fuli, and Timon Notthisgirlcheetah.png|Pumbaa with Bunga, Fuli, and Timon ForcefeedFules.png|Pumbaa with Bunga, Fuli, and Timon Walkawaytomeal.png|Pumbaa walks away Dinneratfalls.png|Pumbaa at Hakuna Matata Falls Dinnerreactions.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Fuli DontgetFules.png|Timon and Pumbaa Eatwholeplatter.png|Pumbaa eats a platter of bugs Doubleendhug.png|Timon and Pumbaa feel Fuli's fur Feelingthefur.png|Timon and Pumbaa feel Fuli's fur Bunneedssaving.png|Pumbaa sees Bunga in a crocodile's mouth Wantbugs.png|Pumbaa approaches Bunga Somemorebugs.png|Timon and Pumbaa OfcnotPum.png|Timon and Pumbaa Groanatkids.png|Timon and Pumbaa "The Search for Utamu" MapemaUtamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Utamu" Pumbaalogsing.png|Pumbaa sings "Utamu" Duosings.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Utamu" Restofyourdays.png|Pumbaa sings "Utamu" Utamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Utamu" OnceayearUtamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa follow dung beetles Bungaclings.png|Bunga clings to Pumbaa Beatitkid.png|Pumbaa looks down at Bunga Babyreturns.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon Pumbaaeatsred.png|Pumbaa eats a grub Canwekeephim.png|"Can we keep him?" Wantstobewithus.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon Rarestmostdelicious.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon ImpressedbyHB.png|Timon and Pumbaa ImpressedbyHB2.png|Timon and Pumbaa Bungax3.png|Bunga presents Utamu to Timon and Pumbaa ThelittleBunga.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon Utamuarrive.png|Pumbaa at Hakuna Matata Falls BadnewsUtamu.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon CouldntUtamu.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon RightUtamu.png|Pumbaa speaks to Bunga OfcourseUtamu.png|Pumbaa speaks to Bunga Uncleshug.png|Pumbaa, Bunga, and Timon hug Besidesthisyear.png|Pumbaa rolls away a log PresentUtamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa present Utamu Outofthesky.png|Pumbaa explains how they'd caught Utamu Herestouncle.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon Utamureprise.png|Pumbaa, Bunga, and Timon hug RepriseUtamu.png|Pumbaa with his friends |-|Other Media= KH Pumbaa.png PumbaaKH.png|New version of Pumbaa in Kingdom Hearts II images (51).jpg|Pumbaa plush from 1998 Happy meal Pumbaa at Disney Park.JPG Safety compass2.png Safety compass.png Pumbaa mirror.png On the bus.png Timon, his Ma, Max, and Pumbaa-2.png Timon, his Ma, Max, and Pumbaa-1.png Max, Ma, and Pumbaa-1.png Timon and Pumbaa-5.png Timon and Pumbaa-4.png Timon and Pumbaa-2.png Timon and Pumbaa-1.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries